WinWin
by Emm12
Summary: This is a CrissColfer RPF - Darren and Chris are out shopping and they get just a little bit sidetracked...  I own nada... :


**This is set in the _Various Shades of Grey_ universe. However, it's not necessary to read that fic to read this one. This is simply a smutty one shot where plot is not really an issue. All you need to know is that Darren and Chris are in a very loving relationship and have an extremely healthy sex life.**

**This chapter is rated M for a reason :-)**

**I own nada….I certainly don't own DC or CC….that would be creepy and extremely weird.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Win-Win<em>**

"_Oh my god, should we be doing this here?" Chris panted into Darren's mouth._

"_Tell me to stop." Darren said biting his boyfriend's neck._

"_You know I can't do that when your hand is wrapped around my….oh fuck Dar!"_

"_I should stop; this is inappropriate." __Darren was also breathing very hard. "God, I want you in my mouth so bad, but this isn't really the place for that." He detached himself from Chris' neck and took as small step back in the confined space._

"_Darren Everett Criss…"_

_**About ten minutes earlier….**_

"I saw the way he was looking at you. I'm pretty sure he's fantasizing about taking you into the back room right now."

Chris was sifting through a rack of shirts and not at all impressed with how the sales clerk just mentally undressed his boyfriend.

"Stop being so jealous. What do you think of this shirt; too busy?"

Darren held up a multi-coloured plaid shirt with tiny black flowers on it.

"Darren, sweetie that is grotesque. And I'm not being jealous; I'm making an observation."

"You know, Kurt Hummel would like this shirt. I think its fashion forward." Darren wasn't giving up on the hideous shirt.

"Well, Kurt Hummel is fictional; not to mention he'd be jail bait. Please put the shirt back and no one gets hurt. More importantly, you won't get hurt."

"Chris, open your mind. This is perfect for Hawaii."

"Now that you mention it, yes it would be. Then I can rip it off of you and toss it into the ocean. Maybe it will meet up with the other clothing we have lost at sea."

"Fine, you win! I'll put the damn shirt back. God, you have me so whipped. I bet Mr. Sales Clerk would disagree with your opinion on this shirt." Darren pouted as he hung the shirt back up.

Chris stopped what he was doing to glare at his boyfriend. He was in no mood to be messed with today. The couple hadn't had sex for three days; three fucking days.

Come to think of it, why were they out shopping at eleven in the morning when they should have been at home in bed? Oh right, that would be because they had a plane to catch that evening and their 'to do' list was a mile long.

Chris sighed.

They'd have to wait for sexy times until they got to Hawaii.

"That was a big sigh." Darren was still pouting.

Chris looked over his shoulder to see the clerk still ogling Darren. He rolled his eyes and moved closer to his boyfriend.

"Stop pouting; you are far too beautiful to wear hideous clothing." Chris subtly touched Darren's stomach.

"Stop being jealous; you are far too amazing to worry about me going anywhere." Darren returned the gesture and touched Chris' waist.

Chris flashed Darren a look that Darren knew all too well. Darren looked around the store nervously. The store was damn near empty and that was a very bad thing. Chris would have been forced to behave himself if they were in a crowded store, but at this moment, it was just them and the ogling sales clerk.

Oh dear.

"Chris…." Darren shook his head at his boyfriend.

"What?" Chris' eyes were wide and innocent as he slipped his hand casually into the waistband of Darren's pants.

"Chris I don't think...!" Darren protested with words only; he did nothing to remove his boyfriend's hand.

"You know you want me to touch you. It's been three days; you must be ready to explode too?" Chris whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

"Well…." Darren's eyes shifted nervously. He was so busted.

"What do you mean _well? _When did you?" Chris' hands were on his hips.

"I'm sorry! I did it this morning while I was in the shower. There was soap and I was having thoughts about you and one thing led to another." Darren was adorably animated as he tried to explain himself.

"Well isn't that fucking nice! While I was making breakfast with Katie and Naya you were rubbing one out." Chris was not amused.

"You are so crude sometimes." Darren laughed.

"Crude? Who talks like that?' Chris huffed picking up a nearby pair of shorts.

"Stop being a baby. I'm sorry I….uh…." Darren was searching for the right word.

"The word is masturbated Darren; you masturbated." Chris was not letting his boyfriend off the hook. Chris was so irritated; couldn't Darren practice any self control?

Ok, maybe Chris wasn't really irritated at Darren's lack of self control so much as he was irritated that he hadn't thought to do the same thing.

"Fine, I masturbated and it felt good. But only because I was thinking about you while I did it. I imagined your mouth wrapped around me." Darren's breath was hot on Chris' ear.

"Well that does offer me some comfort." Chris' knees were buckling; Darren breathing those words into his ear was enough to make the man very weak in the knees.

"What can I do to offer you a whole lot more comfort?" Darren's lips were still dangerously close to Chris' ear.

Chris swallowed hard.

"I need to try these shorts on." Chris grabbed a random pair shorts in one hand, Darren's hand in the other and yanked him into a changing room.

Just as quickly as Chris shut the door; he slammed his boyfriend up against it and crashed their lips together.

Chris let out a low moan as Darren undid his jeans and his hand snaked down the taller man's pants. He grabbed Chris' hard cock and began stroking his full length.

"Oh my god, should we be doing this here?" Chris panted into Darren's mouth.

"Tell me to stop." Darren said biting his boyfriend's neck.

"You know I can't do that when your hand is wrapped around my….oh fuck Dar!"

"I should stop; this is inappropriate." Darren was also breathing very hard. "God, I want you in my mouth so fucking bad, but this isn't really the place for that." He detached himself from Chris' neck and took as small step back in the confined space.

"Darren Everett Criss…you get your lips back over to me this minute. We have fooled around in places much more inappropriate than this!" Chris was doing a yell-whisper so that the ogling sales clerk couldn't eavesdrop.

Darren chuckled before he leaned in and kissed Chris softly. "Can you contain your moans? You can't make any noises Chris." Darren whispered.

"Yes I can." Chris was nodding a little too enthusiastically.

Darren smiled as his gaze danced from Chris' eyes to his lips. He moved close until his plump lips gently covered his boyfriend's. He sucked on his bottom lip then nipped at his top one. His tongue moved inside Chris' mouth causing him to thrust his lower body closer to Darren and moan softly.

"No noise." Darren instructed as he placed his index finger over Chris' slightly parted lips.

Chris nodded in agreement.

Darren dropped to his knees and tugged Chris' pants down with him.

Chris let out a whimper as Darren's tongue sucked along his inner thigh; so dangerously close to his hard cock.

"Please baby." Chris whispered needing Darren to wrap his mouth around him.

Darren knew that this was not the time or the place to tease Chris (although that was his preferred method of torture when the timing _was_ right). Without further ado, he took Chris completely into his mouth, devouring every inch of him.

"Oh god Dar." Chris whispered as he instinctively bucked forward. His hands tangled in Darren's curls as the older man expertly bobbed his wet mouth over Chris from base to tip; deep throating him the way that only he can.

Darren let out a mental moan (and his eyes may have rolled back) when he tasted the pre-come that was leaking out of his boyfriend's cock. He gripped Chris' ass and pulled him closer as he began sucking him harder and moving himself over Chris that much faster.

Chris was finding a rhythm and was thrusting deep into Darren's mouth. Darren could feel that Chris was so fucking close.

Chris hands were still tangled in Darren's hair as he let out the smallest whimper. He held Darren tight against his cock as he thrust a few more times. He muffled his moans as his body jerked and he came so fucking hard. Darren took all that Chris spilled into his mouth, not letting a single drop escape his swollen lips.

"Fuck." Chris whispered as his head fell back against the changing room wall with a light _thud._

Darren tucked Chris back into his jeans and rose to his feet. He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend causing him to moan at the taste of himself.

"Hmmm, I love you." Chris said still coming down from his post-orgasm high.

"I love you too baby." Darren kissed Chris softly.

"That was…." Chris was at a loss for words.

"I'm glad you liked." Darren winked and kissed him one last time before opening the door to let them out of the tight space.

"Oh I definitely liked." Chris giggled as he followed after Darren and swatted his ass.

The ogling sales clerk looked at Darren and Chris very suspiciously. "Are you two going to buy anything?"

Chris panicked and grabbed the hideous shirt Darren was looking at earlier.

"Uh, we are getting this shirt." Chris said throwing it on the counter. He paid quickly and they got the hell out of the store.

Darren stared at his boyfriend with a knowing smirk on his face.

"What?" Chris rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for the shirt."

"Don't thank me yet; my reasons for getting it are completely self serving. I have every intention of ripping it off of you and tossing it in the ocean where it belongs."

"Does that mean you are planning on getting naked with me on the beach?" Darren was smiling his signature smile.

"It's very likely, yes." Chris smiled brightly and shifted his eyes dramatically to the right.

Darren bumped his shoulder with the taller man. "Now that's what I call a win-win."

* * *

><p><strong>All done...<strong>

_**(If you want more of DC & CC like this, feel free to check out Various Shades of Grey)**_

**Reviews are love and who doesn't want to spread love? :)**


End file.
